The Greatest Story Ever Told
by Lady Knight 1512
Summary: A oneshot that follows Harry and Hermione on a date. Simple, unashamed fluff! R & R plz!


**A/N: Hello. Yes, it's me again, with another little H/Hr one-shot. I love writing these things. I get such a kick when I do.**

**Anyway, this is based on the song of the same name by Oliver James. It's a beautiful song. Go listen to it, or at least find and read the lyrics. It's a song for any self-proclaimed romantic, like yours truly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**88888888**

**The Greatest Story Ever Told**

The room was done up in red velvet, the music was soft and the whole atmosphere reeked of romance and passion. Couples sat at small, round tables surrounding a wooden dance floor.

One such couple was made up of a man with messy black hair, amazingly green eyes behind glasses, and dressed in dark trousers, a white shirt, and a dark blue tie. His dinner jacket was over the back of his chair. The woman opposite him had light brown hair pulled back in an elegant chignon. Her face was lightly made-up. The pale blue dress she wore hugged her soft curves and ended at the ankle, revealing strappy, silver heels.

They were Harry Potter and Hermione Granger but no one in this tiny Muggle restaurant knew that. To everyone else, they were just another couple. They had to admit though, there was something about them. They were certainly a beautiful couple.

"Thanks for coming Mione. I know it was a little short notice."

One side of her mouth turned up, in a sweet smile, and Hermione shrugged. "I didn't mind. Who am I to complain about going out for a romantic dinner with my boyfriend?"

Harry chuckled and looked up into her brown eyes. They weren't any particular shade of brown, not chocolate, or hazel, or any other colour. Just brown. She'd done her hair, making the effort to straighten it out, were she usually kept it the same bushy mass of curls that it had always been. Harry thought she was positively the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his whole twenty-three years.

"Harry?" Her voice broke through the fog in his head. "Harry, are you alright? You're staring. Is something wrong?"

Harry smiled gently as he shook his head slowly. "No, nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect. You're perfect."

Mione blushed and looked down at her hands, resting on the table in front of her. "Don't be ridiculous Harry. I'm too bossy and annoying to be perfect. I'm also a workaholic, let's not forget that."

"No, let's not, because it's all those things that make you beautiful. I can't believe I was so lucky to find you. When I was a kid, I never dreamed that I'd find someone as wonderful as you, let alone be with them, but… here you are, all mine."

"I'm so glad it's you here Harry."

Harry gently lifted one of her hands to his lips and kissed the back of it, then each of her fingertips. The feel of this sent shivers racing up and down her spine. She never wanted him to stop.

"Will you dance with me Mione?"

"Here?"

"Here."

She wasn't sure how comfortable she would be on a dance floor, with strangers surrounding them, although, the thought of being held safely in Harry's arms was appealing. She decided she could deal with it.

"I'd love that."

Harry smiled, knowing instinctively what had gone through her head. He stood and guided her out of her chair, then on to the dance floor. Harry twirled her into his arms, and couldn't help but remember that disastrous first time he'd had to dance with someone at the Yule Ball way back in fourth year, a whole nine years ago. Mione's arms came up around his neck and he put his firmly around her waist, drawing her in and holding her firmly in place.

They began to sway slowly from side-to-side and Harry found himself lost in her eyes. He lost track of the music as his world narrowed down to revolve entirely around the woman in his arms. His body burned in all the places where they touched. He was vaguely aware of her fingers playing with his hair, though she didn't remove her eyes from his.

Harry couldn't remember ever feeling the way he did about Hermione, about anyone else. It had always been her, through Cho and Ginny, and in her case, Viktor, Ron and Steven, the guy she'd dated briefly after seventh year. He would die for her a million times over, for her kiss and her pretty smile. He knew that he was in love with her. What else could this feeling be, but love?

He didn't think that, even if he lived for thousands of years, he could properly explain the way he'd felt about her, since meeting her for the first time on the Hogwarts Express. Or be able to voice the way he'd lost his heart to her forever the night of the Yule Ball as he watched her come down those stairs. It had taken him a little longer to realise that he was in love with her though.

"Harry?" Mione asked softly, breaking into his reverie.

"Yes love?"

"When did you first know you loved me?"

Harry smirked. "You'd tell me if you were psychic, wouldn't you, Mione?"

She frowned delicately. "What?"

He shook his head. "Never mind. In answer to your question, well, I'd have to say, the day you broke up with Ron."

Hermione's head jerked slightly to the side in surprise and her brow furrowed as she tried to see his reasoning. "I don't understand," she said eventually.

When they'd first started dating, Harry had loved hearing her say those words. He enjoyed being the one who knew what was going on for a change. She'd eventually admitted that, at school, she knew a lot less than she made out. She would have been too humiliated to say she didn't understand things, so went to find out for herself what was going on, in the library of course. That was when he began to understand the Hermione that no one else but him saw.

"Well, the day you broke up with Ron, we were out looking for the Horcruxes. You explained that it wasn't the right time for the two of you to have a relationship. You sounded so mature and Ron looked like he was going to burst. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it. I realised then, that I didn't want you to be with anyone but me."

"But you never said anything, not until after Steven."

"I know, I thought you'd think it was weird. You'd dumped Ron partly because you couldn't see him as anything more than a friend and we were always closer than you and Ron did."

"Which is why I'd rather be with you, because you understand me, Harry, in a way that Ron never could or will."

They were silent for a moment, both lost in thoughts of their shared childhood, however brief. Then Harry spoke up, "You know, I'm glad that I fell in love with you Mione. In you, I found my best friend and my soul mate."

She smiled in response to this, agreeing wholeheartedly. Hermione had always felt a special connection to Harry. He had always been there to save her, whether it be from Dementors, Death Eaters, Voldemort, or simply herself and her gruelling schedule and need for perfection.

"Can you imagine Harry, what life would be like, if we didn't have each other?"

He shook his head. "Nope, and I never want to experience it either. I need you, Mione. I always want to have you in my life." He bent and gently kissed her lips. Then he continued, "Besides, if we broke up, we'd be depriving the wizarding world of the greatest story ever told."

Hermione giggled. "You do have a point."

"Of course I do. Don't I always?"

Mione raised one eyebrow and bit the inside of her lip. "Well… no, not always."

Harry laughed softly. "I suppose you're right, as per usual."

The music was dying down and soon a new song would begin playing. Harry cocked his head to one side. "Have I told you that I love you tonight?"

Hermione grinned brightly. "Only six times."

"Hmmm… well, in that case, I'd better make it seven."

"Yes, you probably should."

Harry pulled Mione against him, so that there was no room for a wisp of air to pass between them. In a low voice that made Hermione shiver, Harry said, "I love you my Mione."

**88888888**

**A/N: Well, this isn't one of my best pieces, but I always say that. Sorry it's so short BTW.**

**Just a note about the title of this story, the song really is called 'Greatest Story Ever Told', I'm not trying to say that I'm the best writer on the site.**

**Also, you may have noticed that I haven't 'beefed up' Hermione's looks. Her eyes are just plain ol' brown and her hair is still bushy, though she straightened it for their date. I'm a great believer in beauty being in the eyes of the beholder and it really makes me angry when writers make Harry notice Hermione because she changed her looks over the summer. In the case of Draco/Mione fics, this is acceptable because he would only notice her looks. Harry on the other hand, is a different case altogether. They understand each other on a deeper level and Harry isn't shallow in that way. **

**Now that I've alienated you all, would you be kind enough to leave me a couple of reviews? Pretty please?**


End file.
